


Precious Pearl

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Clone Pearl theory, F/F, Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond Theory, pretty much a collection of short stories in chronological order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A newly formed Pearl is assigned to one of the highest ranking authorities on Homeworld. She never imaged it would be this wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Pearl

Pearl opened her eyes, taking in the chamber she was in. She had to squint, the bright lights hurt her eyes. She ran her hands along the floor, taking in the smooth, cold surface that was her first touch. She took a step forward, testing her legs. Behind her, fit into the wall, she saw the chamber where until moments ago she had been incubating. Despite being just formed, Pearl already understood her role. Of course she did, it had been loaded into her Gem as she incubated. Her role in society, she was a servant, designed to do what her master ordered her to do. Her hand went to the gemstone on her forehead, she guided the spear out of it. The spear was not for fighting, she remembered, but for show. It could be used for fighting, but only if her master commanded her to battle.

The door to her chamber slid open and in walked a tall, pitch-black Gem. Pearl did not know who she was, so she assumed it to be unimportant. “Oh good, you're awake.” The Gem began speaking, Pearl realized she did know who this was. Onyx units were in charge of the Pearl production, why hadn't she remembered? “Come with me.” Pearl nodded without speaking and followed the other out of the room. Despite the other being taller than her, Pearl found her long legs easily kept up.

Onyx lead Pearl down a long hallway, the walls and floor were as bare as the room she was just in, except for the occasional symbol on the floor. The four Diamonds, Pearl recited to herself. White, Yellow, Blue, and Pink. Together they rule the planet and provide balance. White, Yellow, Blue, and Pink.

Onyx lead her to another room, this room also very bare. “You are to be delivered to your master soon. First, you will undergo inspection. Understood?” Pearl nodded. Onyx left the room and the inspection began.

The inspection happened just as Pearl had been told. A physical exam which was easy enough. The mental exam was no problem. Onyx returned to the room. “Bravo.” she said, looking over a clipboard. “You passed. You are to be assigned to Pink Diamond. Understood?” Pearl nodded once more. “Very good. You know how to get there?” Another nod. “Yes, of course you do.” She put the clipboard to her side. “Pearl! How do you greet your master?” Onyx yelled the question, Pearl instantly dropped to one knee, her head dipped down. “Dismissed!” Pearl stood up and left the room.

Of course she knew exactly where to go. She looked up at the great castle-like building, walking forward, her footsteps silent on the stone path. Stones, she had to remind herself, not gems. Even though she knew these never had any sort of sentience, it still unnerved her slightly. She didn't let it show, of course. Pearls weren't supposed to show any emotions.

Eventually, Pearl reached the main doors of the castle and knocked. It was opened and she was greeted by a large Gem with curly pink hair. “Hello,” she greeted, “May I ask who you are?”

Pearl stood as upright as she could. “I am here to see Pink Diamond. I'm her new Pearl unit.”

The Gem laughed, Pearl found herself transfixed by how lovely it sounded. “Well, you've found here. I am Pink Diamond.”

Pearl gasped, her eyes wind. She immediately fell to her knee her eyes transfixed at the ground. “I am extremely sorry for not realizing, your highness, it's just that you-”

“Look so much different than the other Diamonds?” She laughed again. “I've been told that a lot. Rise, Pearl.” Pearl obeyed. Pink Diamond turned and walked inside. Not knowing what to do, Pearl followed her.

“I don't understand why the others felt the need to get me a Pearl,” she was saying, “I am very sorry, you might not have a lot to do.”

“I do whatever you command me to do.” Pearl recited in response.

“Well, you might as well become acquainted with the others. Ruby! Sapphire!” Pink Diamond called out. Two small Gems raced into view.

“Hello, Pink Diamond!” The two greeted her. Pearl noticed neither of them bowed.

“That is very disrespectful!” Pearl scowled at them. “All Gems are to bow before the Diamonds!”

The two of them laughed at her. Pearl felt her face burn. What had she said wrong?

“Pearl, it's fine.” Pink Diamond laughed. “I'm much more lenient than the others. You don't need to bow to me.” Pearl was still going to, they both knew it. It was hardwired into her behavior.

She agreed nonetheless. “Yes ma'am.”

“Pearl, this is Ruby and Sapphire. They're entertainment Gems.” Pink Diamond gestured to the Gems behind her.

Ruby raised her hand. “Our fusion is also a guard Gem.” Sapphire nodded.

Pearl wondered why Rose didn't just get a Jasper but knew it wasn't her place to ask.

* * *

When Pearl had been with Pink Diamond for a few hundred years, she decided to go to a newly colonized planet, Earth. Not wanting anyone to know who she was (very few Gems ever got the chance the chance to actually see a Diamond), she ordered the three of them to call her Rose Quartz. Pearl knew better than to question her. “Yes, Rose Quartz.” She bowed quickly. “Shall I load your stuff onto the ship, my lady?”

“Yes thank you, Pearl. Ruby, Sapphire?” As usual, the two seemed to appear out of nowhere. As Pearl had come to find out, Sapphires sent to high ranking Gems were often given the ability to tell to future as to know when their masters needed them. “Have Garnet help Pearl with my things, please.” The two nodded and moved a few feet apart. Their Gems began to glow as they moved so well in synch, within seconds Garnet stood before her.

“Alright, let's move.” Between the two of them, the ship was quickly loaded. As soon as it was, Garnet unfused. The four of them loaded the ship, with Pearl taking the controls. Pink Diamond had suggested that Pearl have a break, but Pearl refused to give up the controls. After all, she existed to make Pink Diamond's life easier.

It took a few days to get to Earth. Pearl didn't leave the controls the entire time. “We have arrived on Earth, P- Rose.” She announced once the ship had landed.

A few years after landing on Earth, Rose Quartz had a cliff set up as a base, complete with metaphysical chambers. It was pretty impressive, Pearl admired the room set aside for her. She found that she was able to design it however she wanted. She formed the image in her mind. Gentle waterfalls, calm lighting... When she opened her eyes, she was standing on one of said waterfalls. She decided this was a huge improvement over her cramped space in Pink Diamond's castle, although she did feel uncomfortable with not being able to immediately jump to her aid. Until she imaged it and... on instinct, she rode down the side of the waterfall, bracing herself to see if her plan worked. It did, and the waterfall fell straight into Pink Diamond's room. She felt slightly guilty for this but she had to assume Ruby and Sapphire had already set up their own ways in. Everything must be connected, Pearl thought to herself. Everything must be done so it is convenient for Rose.

 The only problem was, Pearl had no way of getting out. Each room had been designed so only the Gem who matches the Gem the room knows can alter it. Pearl could only assume this was so none of them could mess with any one else's room, yet her room could still be completely redone should Rose ever get a new Pearl. She hoped that would never happen.

 Pearl wandered the room for a bit, not knowing what she should do. Rose was taking another trip to the area called Kindergarten. Pearl had overheard Rose saying that Gems were grown in the cliffs there. Pearl wondered why they were being grown in such a filthy place, rather than the clean, pristine room she was grown in. She was glad she had not gone with her.

 

* * *

 

 Pearl did not expect to stay on this planet for hundreds of more years. She especially did not expect to see a sudden influx of Gems entering the Temple to talk to Rose. They were all lower Gems, she noted, not one member of the upper class.

 Pearl had been thinking in her room one day when Sapphire fell in from above. All the Gems had access ways to the other rooms by this point. “Rose Quartz would like to speak with us.” Pearl nodded and lead the other Gem to the waterfall that fell into Rose's room.

 Of all the things Pearl had expected to hear, “I am giving up my title of Pink Diamond.” was not one of them. Neither was “The Kindergarten is going to kill this planet. I'm leading an army to shut it down and drive Homeworld off this planet.” She then went on to offer them all rides back to Homeworld. Ruby and Sapphire refused immediately, pledging their loyalty to Rose Quartz.

 “Pearl?” Pearl looked up to see Rose offering her a hand. Pearl realized, in her shock, she had never risen to a standing position. Blushing lightly, Pearl took Rose's hand and stood up.

 “I will be with you until the end of time.” Pearl pledged. As a Pearl unit, she should have gone back to Homeworld, like she was programed to. And yet, something inside her bonded her to Rose, made her want to stay and fight.

 “Are you sure about this? You're free to return to Homeworld if you want to.” Rose looked her in the eyes, Pearl found herself looking away, her face heating.

 “I will fight by you, Rose. I promise.” Pearl met her gaze after a moment.

 Rose smiled at her. “My Pearl.” Pearl felt strange, like she wanted nothing more than to make Rose smile forever. Pearl decided to herself that, after the battle, she would do everything in her power to make that smile last.

 

* * *

 

 Pearl had no way of knowing that what she assumed would be a short battle would turn into a drawn out war for Earth. Despite that, she spent the entire time completely dedicated to Rose. She lost track of how many times she regenerated, but it didn't matter. Despite all the Gems (and even humans) lost, they won. When Pearl heard Rose say those words, after all they had been through, all the death, Pearl found herself embarrassing Rose tightly. “We won...” Pearl repeated.

 Rose smiled. “We won.”

 And it seemed like now, finally, everything was going to be okay.

 


End file.
